


How to Make a Sandwich

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [41]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 温柔捕获的婚后（？）番外
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Christian Wolff
Series: Stranger to Love [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278488
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	How to Make a Sandwich

Dana纯属偶然才成了一名分析员。

从中学时代，她就知道她喜欢数字中的平衡感，但她从没想过自己有一天能以此为职业。实际上，她一直以为她会去读艺术，但她的父亲极其雄辩地说服了她，即如果那么多搞艺术的天才都供不起房贷，她又能比那些人好到哪里去呢？最终Dana还是选择了向现实低头。

在进入这一行之后，Dana很快发现，即使她对数字有着比一般人敏感的直觉，但在她的同事特别是那些资深探员中，她也不过是毫不出众的一员，总让她不由自己地产生仰望感。

在这些人中，又以Christian Wolff主管为其中的佼佼者。

Dana一进入部门就听说过这位主管的种种轶事，他办过一些相当了不起的案子，而耳闻不如目睹，在Dana因工作和他接触了几次之后，才发现在部里所有那些他的传闻也都不是空穴来风。

数学天才，个性刻板，不好亲近，严谨遵守日程表精确到秒……再加上那张面无表情的英俊面孔，还有他那毫无起伏的说话方式，甚至有一个传闻，说他晚上下班回家根本不需要吃喝，而是直接插上电到第二天又满电复活。

这当然是玩笑，因为Wolff主管确实需要吃饭，实际上他的午餐内容就和他的私人感情生活一样，是整个部门都乐于参与的八卦。

Wolff主管每天都会自带一个三明治当午餐，内容则会按照周一到周五变换：周一是BLT，周二是金枪鱼黄瓜三明治，周三是鸡蛋水芹三明治，周四是牛肉三明治，到了周五是俱乐部三明治。

以上顺序和内容绝对雷打不动，不可更改，你可以完全不用看日历，只需要看一眼他吃什么，就知道今天是周几。

他的私人感情生活则比他的午餐内容更难捉摸。最主要的一个原因是没人见过他的另一半，但从他手上的那枚婚戒猜测，这个世界上的某个地方必然是存在那么一位Wolff太太的。但她到底是什么人，则存在着相当多的想象空间。

“我打赌她就和Wolff主管一样，是一板一眼到可怕那种人，正好配对了。他们家里所有的事项可能也都是照着每天日程安排的，”Rob说，他和Dana是差不多同时进来，曾经和Wolff主管一起出过外勤任务。“你们知道他哪怕出差，也都会在当地点一份对应当天的三明治当午餐吗？简直是强迫症一样要命。”

但也有人有不同意见，认为也许刚好相反，没准Wolff太太是个风情万种的美人，因为，你知道，世事难料，有些时候就是这种看起来木讷呆板的人，总能作出让你跌破眼镜的事。

Medina主管走过来时，正好听到了他们的八卦内容，她做了个挑眉表情。Dana壮起胆子问道：“Medina主管，你见过Wolff太太吗？”Medina和Wolff一样，都是前任King主管手下的得力干将。

“我没见过。”Medina说道，众人都失望地哦了一声，她说下去：“不管她是什么人，很显然他们的婚姻是相当圆满的。”

“为什么这么说？”

“你知道在他结婚之前，Chris的午餐是什么样吗？”她问，不等他们猜就揭了谜底：“两片白面包，中间顶多加几片生菜，就是这样。至少现在还能有人帮他改变一下食物口味。”

众人于是又哦了一声，这次是夹着感叹和轻微的羡慕之情。

Wolff主管从自己的办公室里推门出来，不期然地迎上了这一片目光。他不由一愣，很狐疑地扫过这一圈人，然后才看向Medina， “Marybeth，我需要和你讨论一下下周的会议。”

Medina走过去，顺便在身后带上门，Dana最后还听见Wolff主管说：“为什么大家表情那么奇怪？”

就这样，Wolff主管的感情生活还有午餐内容的讨论就此告一段落，再没有人谈了，虽然本人还一无所知， Wolff主管已经被打上了“一个幸福的已婚男人”的标签，被归类到没什么好八卦的种类中。

直到情况忽然发生了变化。

那是非常普通的一天，Dana因为一份报告被叫到了Wolff主管的办公室。她核实了那几个存疑内容，正打算出去，忽然看见桌上那个小小的保鲜饭盒。估计是她进来时匆匆盖上的，盒盖已经滑开了一点，足以看见里面的内容，但那不是所有人都能倒背如流的“周一到周五”三明治，而是可怜巴巴的两片白面包和花生酱，其中一片面包还被戳破了一个洞。

Dana一直到走回自己的位置，脑子里还转着那份可怜的花生酱三明治。这其实算不了大事。他们忙起来的时候，有人甚至就抓一袋饼干充当午餐，但所有人里，唯独Wolff主管不可能——他那人尽皆知的强迫症根本不允许他自己破例。这个变化只可能是来自外部。

是什么改变了呢，Dana想，难道那位传说中的Wolff太太终于厌烦了为自己的丈夫准备午餐了吗？

不单是她一个人留意到这个变化。根据众人群力侦查的结果， 多项证据都显示Wolff主管的午餐水准确实明显跌落了：他吃了连续三天的花生果酱三明治。

“大概是冷战。”Rob颇有经验地说，“如果当丈夫的忽然间邋里邋遢，吃得也很差，很大概率是和太太吵架了。没准这几天他在家都睡沙发呢。”

当然，他们不可能真的跟踪潜入Wolff主管的家里去一探究竟，但到了下周，情况似乎有所改善，他的午餐变回了BLT三明治，又或者是更糟了：蛋黄酱挤得太多，面包片没包住于是所有的生菜、番茄和培根都掉了出来……就好像制作食物的那个人根本不在乎了，摆出了“爱吃不吃”的敷衍姿态。

Dana曾经听说过一个说法，即一个好丈夫的条件，也包括了忍气吞声地吃掉另一半准备的难吃食物。她不知道这一条在多大的范围里适用，但Wolff主管确实面不改色地又吃了整整一周那可怕的午餐。

Dana也不知道自己为什么要在意，也许是眼睁睁看着一种幸福滑向另一边实在让人悲哀。只有话题中心的人物，依旧在众人带着淡淡怜悯的目光中一无所觉。

下周，她跟着Wolff主管出了一趟外勤。当他们中午在餐馆停下休息并用餐时，Dana毫不意外地看着Wolff主管点了牛肉三明治，今天是周四。所以他确实没有放弃自己的每周食谱。Dana忽然觉得有点心酸。

她清清嗓子，用最不在意的语调说，“我一直觉得像你这样照日子吃不同食物的做法实在很有意思。”

Wolff主管还是一点表情也没有，显然这些年他也多少听说过那些对他午餐的调侃。“不是我。”他说，“是我丈夫，他觉得我之前的食物实在太单调了，所以让我改成那样。”

哦，啊，Dana惊讶得说不出话来，她完全没想到， Wolff主管居然是个从未显山露水的同性恋。虽然这么想可能有点刻板印象，可哪有同性恋一年到头就穿完全一样的西装连领带配色都不变的？

“但他为什么忽然间又，呃，”她在能控制自己前就问出了口，“又改了你的食谱？”

Wolff主管一愣，也许根本没想过有人会那么密切关注自己吃什么，但他还是回答了：“他没有。我女儿今年五岁了，我们认为是时候培养她独立自主的动手能力了，现在是她来给我准备午餐。”

他轻微地摇了摇头，眼底露出一丝极浅的无奈笑意， “但她的手还太小了，没办法把三明治压紧，所以里面的食材总是跑得到处都是。”

就这样，真相终于大白了，那些花生果酱三明治，还有后面不完美的BLT，都是来自五岁女儿甜蜜又折磨人的爱心午餐而已。

Dana带着一种隐秘的同谋感，又默默围观了几周Wolff主管的午餐变化：水果渐渐变多了，食材也越来越少跑到外面来了，尽管面包片依旧不能切到完美的对角。

有一次，甚至有人亲眼看见Wolff主管的午餐盒里出现了用餐巾纸包着的三颗小熊软糖。很快，“Wolff主管是个秘密的小熊软糖爱好者”就以光速在部门里扩散开了。Dana什么也不能说，她嘴巴咧得太开，连脸笑都疼了。


End file.
